Heat shields are known to be used in vehicles (e.g., automobiles) to insulate various parts of a vehicle exhaust system. However, heat shields are relatively expensive to make or purchase and expensive to install or replace when needed.
There is a continuing need for better and more cost effective ways to insulate a vehicle exhaust system (e.g., an automobile exhaust system).